As people change the way to record their living style, they start paying attention to art development, and with the continuous improvement of the technology, digital camera has become a necessary electronic product for everyone. When traveling, eating delicious food, snorkeling or swimming, people carry the digital cameras all the time to capture and record every beautiful moment. Currently there are waterproof cameras in the market for taking pictures in the water, however, it is not sufficient to resist high water pressure and prevent water from permeating inside of the camera to break the electronic components.
The present waterproof function of the digital camera is achieved by two ways. One is to seal the digital camera by a completely sealed containing box or a sealing bag to prevent liquid from permeating the inside. Another is to place elasticity air tightness materials on the connecting areas between each case when assembling the cases of the digital camera. By pressing the elasticity air tightness materials on the cases, the cases of the digital camera is sealed to prevent foreign body from going inside or to prevent liquid from permeating the inside of the digital camera cases to break down the relative electronic components. However, these two waterproof mechanisms are limited by the property and life of the sealing materials. Therefore, when using these kinds of waterproof cameras under high water pressure for a long time, the sealing bag is easily broken or the elastic fatigue occurs easily on the sealed materials due to the large pressure difference between interior and exterior of the camera. Hence the liquid such as water will permeate the inside the case of the camera and break the camera.
Thus, with the assumption that the camera case can be sealed, designing an interior pressure adjustable image capturing device to reduce the impact of pressure difference on the sealed materials of the camera and provide an image capturing device with waterproofing resisting high pressure has been an emerging issue in the market.